


Crinkle

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So um yeah, I'm anoning this. Not wanting this stuff anywhere near my actual account, but yeah I unfortunately got a new kink after reading “let it all out”. When I came in to make fun of it, didn't expect to fucking trip and fall further into the abyss. I realized there isn't a lot of fics with this particular kink within danganronpa and so this and a few others will now exist. If you guys do recognize me from the writing please don't out me, many thanks. Idk when the others are arriving, but hey that doesn't really matter since it's all cursed anyway lol. Enjoy or just suffer, from how you like these kinks. Idk anymore.





	Crinkle

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah, I'm anoning this. Not wanting this stuff anywhere near my actual account, but yeah I unfortunately got a new kink after reading “let it all out”. When I came in to make fun of it, didn't expect to fucking trip and fall further into the abyss. I realized there isn't a lot of fics with this particular kink within danganronpa and so this and a few others will now exist. If you guys do recognize me from the writing please don't out me, many thanks. Idk when the others are arriving, but hey that doesn't really matter since it's all cursed anyway lol. Enjoy or just suffer, from how you like these kinks. Idk anymore.

Kokichi Ouma is usually very cryptic. His lies, half-truths and fibs were his shields. Shuichi knows this very well, it's partly what made the purple gremlin so charming. Although every time a bit of his real emotions and intentions shone, it was the cutest thing ever. There's a catch, he mostly does it during sex. Something about being in that sex euphoria high that makes Kokichi pour his heart out to Shuichi.

Shuichi can admit that it's pretty hot.

There was something within him that craved more of the Kokichi that was honest and clung to him. Just being the one that Kokichi feels open to, the one that Kokichi trusts with his most intimate secrets, being the one that Kokichi relies on. 

He felt a little bad that he was getting turned on by this. Was it even normal to want to jack off of being Kokichi’s moral support. It could be worse, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt.

It's not like he had any extremely harmful kinks, although it seemed to be a bit extra. He already does other bdsm stuff with him. He's always wanted to try something like this, sure it was a bit weird, but it's not like that's bad. At least Kokichi was open to it. When Shuichi read up on this, it was noticed that subs are just about or even more submissive than the slave kind of subs. He didn't want to do anything too extreme, Shuichi just wanted to see more of Kokichi and if his kink is the way to do it, then so be it. 

Shuichi already ready to see if he can peak into his lovers heart even more. 

°

When the detective open up to Kokichi with attempting age play, he batted an eye at it first. Shuichi didn't seem the type to be into something like that. Normally, Kokichi was the one to suggest kinky stuff for the bedroom. He didn't mind too much, in a way. He didn't really get the appeal, but the same could be said for some of the stuff they've already tried out. If it didn't work out they can just move on and try other things like they always did. 

Although, he was already almost ready to say their safe word. 

He was only in a baggy shirt and a diaper, when he lift up his arms it would show. He'd had to hold down the shirt whenever he walked. The plastic taste of the plastic of the stupid pacifier is disgusting, Shuichi keeping the damned thing in his mouth. Saying that “babies need their pacis”. Sure he was the only one here besides his love, but even this felt overbearing. He doesn't get why his lover found this cute, it was more embarrassing than cute. Kokichi was already cute, he didn't need to be stuck in something like this to prove that. All of the other times it was easy to keep up the villainous facade, but the everything about this made it difficult to keep up. He's a leader of a evil organization with over 10,000 confirmed members (more like 10 close friends) and yet he was in a fucking diaper. Worst part was that he was kinda getting into it, he silently cursed his masochist tendencies and humiliation kink. 

Kokichi takes a look back to the purple sippy cup that's right by his side, he already knows what Shuichi was trying to do. It was pretty obvious with all of the panta that he was given, it was easy to connect all of the dots and there was no way he was gonna piss. Not like he disliked the idea of peeing, Kokichi and Saihara had done stuff like that before but he'd much rather not do it in… this thing. The crinkle of the plastic bed protector was proof of this. 

Despite all of this, he still had some pride. Kokichi knew who was gonna win, but he wasn't going to give up without having some fun. Everytime Shuichi would shove that dumb pacifier in his mouth, for every time he'd threaten being punished for taking off this stupid diaper, for everything. All he just had to was wait, Shuichi isn't going to be constantly around him all day. He's gonna make the most of those moments.

°

A couple of Ghibli movies later, Kokichi had been sitting in the bluenette's lap. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loved being held in his arms. Any kind of attention from him just made the petite man want to just cling onto him and never let go. Sacrifices had to be made though. 

“Kokichi?”

“Yes, Shumai?”

“I have to go and grab something Kokichi, I need you to be a good boy and wait for me. Can you be a good boy while I'm gone?”

Yes! The moment is finally here! 

Kokichi did his best not to show any signs of needing to pee, as he nodded yes. 

“You promise?”

“Uh huh,” Kokichi murmured nodding once more, “Kokichi pwomises to be a good boy.” Holding his arms up as if he misses clinging onto Shuichi. Not like he didn't, but he convinced himself that he'd get more cuddles later. 

“Awe, don't worry, I'll be back soon.” Shuichi quickly leaves the room. 

As soon as he hears those footsteps moving away from where he was, he took off the damned things that caused him hell. His dick already was half erect, the cool room air made his nerves tingle. He was finally free from that plastic prison. Kokichi was already twitching as he sat himself down the bed, placing his hand on it. Slowly pulling back the foreskin revealing the pink and swollen head. Kokichi was now switching between furiously and softly pumping his cock, edging himself. His shirt in his mouth as he teased his nip with the other hand. 

Despite the best attempts, the shirt gag barely kept in those shaky and very loud moans that were coming from the little body. 

At this point he didn't even care if Shuichi saw him like this or the “punishment” that he had in store being caught like this. He loved him, that was true, but it doesn't meant that he can't be frustrated. This whole time he just frustrated with everything, he didn't even get why Shumai even liked this in the first place; but for some reason he couldn't help but be hard over it. He just wants for Shuichi to raw him like the little bitch he his and yet the only thing he got was cuddles and coddled. Why did he had to treat him this way? They cuddled all of the time. They were lovey dovey to each other, he didn't need to be put in this silly outfit and do all of this stuff. 

Yet, he wanted it. 

He wanted to be cuddled and coddled. He wanted to be pampered. He wanted Shumai’s love, his affection, his attention.   
Kokichi wanted all of it, and yet this whole situation that embarrassed him more than anything else, made him feel whole. 

It wasn't like Shuichi didn't love him or that he didn't love Shuichi. He loved him, but he's always craving him, Kokichi didn't even know what he'd do without him. He couldn't help but feel that Shuichi was his and his alone. 

And he was gonna piss in the bed just because he got frustrated. 

His body spasm, as he was getting close to climaxing. His hands were getting shakey, he was gonna piss himself like a little kid and that got him even more turned on. 

Kokichi gave up keeping those moans in a long time ago, if Shuichi entered he'd already know that his “baby” was being naughty. 

He heard the door open.

Speak of the devil.

It was Shuichi.

“Kokichi!”

Kokichi still instinctively jacked off, even though he got caught. His heartbeat racing, wait is he getting nervous? He can't tell within the thick lusty haze. 

“Even though I knew it, I still can't believe it.”  
Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand that was clinging onto his dick and was placing him over the knee. Spanking wasn't anything new to Kokichi, but for some reason he was fully flustered. Muttering sorrys and didn't mean to, he was finally getting what he asked for. 

“I'm sorry Kokichi, but I've already warned you,” Shuichi already raising his hand as a loud smack echoed the tiny bedroom.

Followed by another and another, smacks were mixed with soft caresses. Each one making Kokichi rut onto Shuichi’s thigh, the addicting contrast between pain and pleasure that he craved oh so much. His hands fisted at the bed, legs were trembling,he was so close. 

Shuichi picked up Kokichi and put him on his lap. The sudden movement made Kokichi cross his legs, hiding his hard on.

“Kokichi, baby, do you need to go?”

He nodded.

“Shumai I can't take it anymore, I need to go’s!” Kokichi was already at melting point, he needed release. “Shumai I havt’a go!” His words slurred as tears began to develop at his ducts. 

“Kokichi, you broke your promise earlier,” Shuichi calmly replied, “Do you really think a naughty boy like you deserves to come?”

He sobbed, an occasion hiccup, “I'm sowwes, Shumai!” The desperation can be heard in his voice.

“For what?” Shuichi calmly asked. 

“Fow being a bad boy, I wanna come, pwetty pwease can I?” his arms wrapped around Shuichi’s shoulders. 

Shuichi layed Kokichi onto the bed, placing his lips onto the purple boy’s, jacking off Kokichi until he came. 

Piss soon following after, squirting onto Shuu. Slowly “waterlogging” the bed and each others clothes. The flow almost seemingly never ending. 

Kokichi clung onto Shuichi crying, his lover humming softly and comforting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk but YouTube keeps on giving me pull up commercials for some reason lmao. Feel free to call me a degenerate in the comments, I'm gonna die now.


End file.
